


The Lovely Man and His Smile

by PutainLaid



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Smiles, Twink Boy, Underage Drinking, cute shit, top!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutainLaid/pseuds/PutainLaid
Summary: Olivver is a Junior in high school when he meets Dan, the senior boy he's been pining for since he laid eyes on him. He and Dan become best buds and it can only go uphill from there.





	The Lovely Man and His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site!! I apologize greatly if this is as painful as i predict it will be <3

He was cute, probably too cute. He was tall, skinny, and had intense curly hair. His eyes were brown, -- like milk chocolate -- lips thin, smile wide. He was on the very cusp of "manhood" at 17 and was still charming as all hell. His name was Dan and he was new but brave.

I'm Olivver. Average in height, thin, and have wavy, short dark brown hair. My eyes are blue, I have light freckles just across my cheeks and nose, full lips, and a timid smile. I'm close to the end of puberty -- just waiting for my manly man voice to kick in -- with a cracking voice. I'm shy and don't talk much. I wear glasses and baggy clothes. 

I'm Olivver Lee Remus and I had a slight, teeny-weeny, huge crush on Dan. But. I'm male, which was a problem to me.. not because I'm... homophobic in any way, I'm just sure that Dan doesn't like guys. And yet another predicament, I did't even really know much about this guy, he could've been some druggie-smoker-alcoholic douche-bag and I would've had no idea. But i still loved the idea of him having me.

I hadn't talked to him at all since he moved to my school in the middle of the year. I had only admired from afar. I was a lower classman, a Junior and unfortunately, Dan was a Senior. So, it really did make sense that we never really spoke to each other.... until recently.


End file.
